The invention relates to a cable bushing arrangement for the sealed-off routing of a cable to an electromotive linear actuating apparatus from outside through an insertion opening in a terminal closure. The electromotive linear actuating apparatus being arranged in a housing closed by the terminal closure.
A problem of cable bushing arrangements is the difficulty in achieving a sealed routing of the cable from outside the housing to the electromotive linear actuating apparatus in the housing interior.